


Sammy Turns 30

by CC_Sestra



Series: Kinky Tales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Sam's Birthday, Strip Tease, Stripper Dean Winchester, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Sestra/pseuds/CC_Sestra
Summary: Sammy is annoyed that Dean got him a stripper for his birthday, because that is Dean's thing, not his. He thinks. But he changes his mind.Lyrics "For your entertainment"/Adam Lambert (use as soundtrack if you wish)--[As always, sorry for any word weirdness caused by me not having english as my first language]





	Sammy Turns 30

“Just stay here, Sammy, right where you are. It’ll be worth waiting for, twenty minutes, tops.”

Sam looked around the room. One chair was placed in the middle of the room, the rest of the tables and chairs pushed aside. There were loudspeakers arranged around it. Lamps rearranged, spotlights in the ceiling. Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“Dude! You got me a stripper.”

“Sammy, I got you what you truly want, since you're turning 30 and all” Dean said with that flashing smile that was his trademark (and made Sam feel uneasy because it made him feel… well, something he wouldn’t put in words because reasons).

“No, Dean. YOU like strippers. Not me. I’m not gonna sit here for probably more than twenty minutes waiting for a stripper I never asked for.”

“Come on, Sammy, don’t be like that! Here I go and get you the perfect gift, the one you have been longing for all year long, and you bitch about it.”

“I don’t want a stripper” Sam said defensively, but they both knew he was going to sit there and fiddle with his phone for however long it took, because Dean was the only reason he had ever gotten any birthday presents at all. 

So he did wait.

Then the loudspeakers around him came to life, so suddenly it almost made him fall of the chair. The lights dimmed and spotlights made an illusionary stage. 

_Ntz ntz ntz_

It was an intro to a song Sam knew he had heard on the radio,

_Ntz ntz ntz_

and the intro was looping to let the unwanted stripper present herself. 

When the stripper entered the room, Sam could immediately see two things: One: This was a professional. Probably very expensive. And two: Dean was fucking with him, because the stripper didn’t present HERself. He was dressed in dark jeans and a tight t-shirt, topped of with a sexy leather jacket – perfect, if you liked the type. Which Sam wouldn’t admit he did. He was wearing a hat, a cute hat that was a little bit out of character for the bad-boy image. In the spotlights, the stripper (who must also be a dancer, because man could he move) showed off black nail polish next to his sooty eyes, facial features almost hidden behind the hat and the lighting. Those things did not make him less masculine. He was oozing virility with every little move he made. Sam couldn’t help but lick his lips a little. If he would ever be into boys, he would like this one, so confident, with such swagger. But he wasn’t. Into boys. At all. Dean was making fun of him, something about him never getting any, he was sure. Freaking Dean. Paying that kind of money for a joke that was not even funny.

_So hot out the box_

This was not the voice from the radio, this was much deeper, hoarse, reminded him of

_Can we pick up the pace?_

whiskey and sex, oddly familiar, and oh my god could that stripper show off his amazing body, also 

_Turn it up, heat it up_

oddly familiar, nailing Sam’s eyes at those dirty moves, even though he tried to look away, sure that Dean was hiding, laughing, but that voice, it’s so rough and so… oh shitmyfuckinggod it’s DEAN’S VOICE.

(Sam had always known Dean could sing, because when his big brother thought nobody heard him, he was suddenly not so off key anymore, but like this, no Sam had no idea Dean could sing like THIS)

_I need to be entertained_

The stripper lost his leather jacket, showing off perfect arms, toned muscles. Sam squinted, trying to understand why he recognized them like he had seen them his entire life, he had never watched male strippers (almost never anyway), forgetting for a second the mystery of Dean singing.

_Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid_

Sam almost fell off the chair a second time, because the stripper threw his hat away and with a blazing smile and a seductive move showed that he wasn’t a professional dancer, he wasn’t a joke Dean had paid good money to get to the bunker, no, he was… Dean.

(Yeah. Push the limit times a thousand, sure Sam was with it but he was definitely afraid. Isthissomekindofjokeohmygodhashefiguredmeoutandwhat…)

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

Dean lost his jeans in a movement that was so smooth it must have been practiced, like a cat if cats could be sexy, and he was wearing shiny black boxers. The kind that stuck to his body and the kind Sam couldn’t stop watching, as Dean jerked his hips in such a blatant way Sam’s cock twitched.

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

Dean was losing his t-shirt now, not naked underneath, no that would be sexy. This, a very tight fishnet tank top was more than that. It was incrediblyfuckinghot sexy. Sam gasped as Dean got closer, close enough that Sam’s dick straining against his jeans must be way too visible. Still, Sam couldn’t move to hide it. He just couldn’t.

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name_

Dean was sporting a half-boner himself in those tight boxers. That did not help Sam to concentrate and look away, look at anything else than oh he’d like to have that in his mouth crap no look away o in his ass oh my god stop no never stop.

(yeah Sam would be screamin’ his name right, already breathing so heavily his chest was heaving).

_No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_There's no way to ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until it's over_

And now Dean was giving him a lap dance. A freaking LAP DANCE. So hot, that incredible ass and that generously sized dick so close to Sam, teasing him, making him whimper and use all of his willpower not to raise his hands to touch his big brother. BROTHER, Sam, focus! Mind over cock!

(except Dean owned his heart and he couldn’t for his life get up from this chair and escape)

_Do you know what you got into_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_

Dean was circling him, now touching him, and at the “rough” part he, very dexterous, found Sam’s nipple to squeeze right through his t-shirt. 

(and if Dean was there for his entertainment, Sam would beg for him to get rough soon enough)

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_

Dean backed off, into the spotlight again, dancing in a way Sam had never thought his brother could get close to. Sure, they were agile and had great body control – all hunters had to – but this? Had Dean secretly made cash this way, because oh could he drown in one dollar bills doing this? Sam could never, ever match that, and Dean was like the expert on everything sex related.

_S'all right_  
_You'll be fine_  
_Baby, I'm in control_

Dean winked at him. Winked. Like he’d seen Dean do so many times, getting any girl he ever wanted with that cool assurance that he would give them the time of their life.

_Take the pain_  
_Take the pleasure_  
_I'm the master of both_

Dean’s face told Sam Dean was. Master. Of both. Now Sam had to glue his hands to the chair, not only to avoid touching Dean, but to not touch himself. 

_Close your eyes, not your mind_  
_Let me into your soul_  
_I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown_

Dean wouldn’t let his eyes go, that intense green drawing him in, mesmerizing. 

(it was impossible Dean could fake this, no closed mind on his part, Sam would just have to admit what he wanted Dean to do, maybe, yeah, probably, yeah, was he dreaming, no, awake, and oh so rock hard, wanting Dean to work him so bad)

_No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
_There's no way to ring the alarm_  
_So hold on until it's over_

Dean was doing what Sam wanted to do, hands on his own body, so hot

_Do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

and suddenly Dean’s hand was palming his own dick, pleasuring himself right there, for Sam to see.

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_  
  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

Sam stared, and now he just couldn’t help it. His hand was on his achingly hard cock, wishing he wasn’t wearing jeans but not brave enough to take them off.

_I'm here for your entertainment_  
_Oh oh... Oh oh, entertainment..._  
_Oh oh... Oh oh, entertainment..._  
_Oh oh... Oh oh, entertainment..._  
_I'm here for your entertainment..._

Dean started to dance again, so incredibly gifted at this. Sam kept palming himself, moaning more loudly now, too far gone to be able not to.

_Do you like what you see?_ (like was not strong enough)  
_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_ (yes please oh please)  
_Do you know what you got into?_ (no but please don’t let it stop)  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_ (yes please do what you want to me)  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_ (ohmygod the thought will make me come)

_I'm here for your entertainment_  
_I bet you thought that I was soft and swee_ t  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment_

And the song faded out, it was once again quiet, except for the heavy breathing and the whimpering little moans Sam made, couldn’t stop, could barely get his hand off his dick. What now? Sam swallowed twice, nervous as hell.

Dean smirked, intense green eyes so inviting and so teasing.

“So, Sammy, didn’t you get what you wanted?”

Sam couldn’t answer, but his non-answer really was enough to say all there was to say.

“You wanna unwrap the rest of your present?” Dean asked, tugging at his boxers with that smile that got Sam every time.

“Ah-ha” Sam finally got out of his mouth, meaning “yes”.

Dean laughed. 

“S'all right, you'll be fine, baby, I'm in control. I’ll give you what you want, because I always know what you want, even if you don’t think so.”


End file.
